Bionicle G2 random oneshots
by flamespirit6
Summary: Random stories or ideas about parts of the G2 universe told through several stories or tales, taken from countless of characters' point of views, each giving light to the G2 situation or just possibilities that could have taken place instead. Or if you prefer, crazy headcanons that were created by my insane mind, any how hope that you would read and enjoy these fanfics


**Please read the author's notes below, especially the first paragraph. The first paragraph is the most import in terms of being related to these stories and my ability to update and writing my stories.**

 **So please read the first paragraph before reading the story/stories at the very least.**

 **Author's note:  
** Okay, so firstly, the basic reason why things with my stories got this way was because I tried to handle all of my life problems all on my own (family problems, friendship problems, etc) just because I didn't want to worry anyone and not be a burden to others, even though I really needed the help. I had asked some of my friends but, they didn't want to be involved and also believed that I was strong enough to handle them on own or at least capable enough to go to them for help. However, as they always say, 'Everyone has a limit'. I just learnt that the hard way. As the same time, I had to also learn that I am not being a burden to anyone when I asked for help, after giving and receiving help is a two-way street. Plus, during this time period, I had a few close calls, almost way too close. Luckily, those issues are over and I am now on the way to forging my life path ahead. Unfortunately, the life issues don't stop because obviously life doesn't want to give me a break and entertain it some more(Seriously, I hate you so much right now, life). The main issues with my life right now is relating to my school (I typed a brief summary in my profile, go there if you want to find more and please don't ask too much about them. This site to me, is a place where people write their ideas out and I don't want to pollute or destroy that with rants of my ridiculous life problems) and I'm happy to say that I am no longer alone in dealing with my problems(yah!;D). Anyway, moving on, these presented stories are purely fan theories and ideas developed and designed by yours truly and inspired by the official story, reviews and any other sources that I have looked or listened to. if then it is pure coincidence(or like my friends and I say, "Great minds think alike, ha ha ha...)

I actually didn't really watch the full episodes on Netflix and watched clips and well er, lots of reaction videos (-,-)... What? Not my fault, I'm in Singapore and Netflix isn't a big thing in my country(or at least I don't think it is...Anyways,). I understood why at least believe that I can understand many of the concepts why things are the way they are in the G2 bionicle universe, and quite frankly I agree with many of them. Although I do admit that the plot or story is kinda predictable and cliché. But, thing is we seen this formula many times before, in fact so many and so much that we forget or overlook the elements that are actually there. Of course personally with a few changed or additional lines could make a lot more sense and the story more smooth flowing(However, it will not get rid of the predictable and cliché plot line. But perhaps it makes the story more tolerable...er, hah, hah, haaa...er, moving on,) But then, that's what head cannons are for.*Grin widely with an evil aura oozing* (Aaah, the possibilities)

I have a crazy rant at the bottom of the page after the story about the whole bionicle cancellation and the raging situation going around it. I mean I am glad for some balanced reviews however most of them were still very one-sided. So, I have been holding it for the past three days and just need to vent hence, the brilliant idea of these fanfics and the ran-er, ahem, I mean author's message below.

So without further ado, presenting the story!

Hope that you enjoy it and please if there is any way on how to improve on work, please let me know (and kindly too if you please)

 **P.s.**

Oh yeah TTV podcast, I have heard and accepted your challenge. Muwahahaha! Okay, let's move on now.

* * *

 **Bionicle G2 oneshot: Prophecies are fulfilled, not determined**

"What is saddest of all is that it was all foretold by prophecy," Ekimu recalled solemnly, unveiling the truth of his past to the Toa standing around him. "From my brother's beginnings to our standing here".

"You know how this is going to end?" Pohatu confronted.

Ekimu waved at him, replying as he took a few steps forward, "I know what is written," Voicing those familiar words once told to him in happier and more innocent times, he continued, "Whether it will come to pass depends on you".

Taking a few seconds to observe the Toa as they looked at each other thoughtfully, Ekimu turned and charged forth, heading towards the location at the dark portal to the shadow realm. As he dashed as fast as his newly reformed legs allowed him to, memories of an even more ancient time came through.

 **Flashback starts:**

"Come my children, there is something that I must show you," an old, kind voice urged as an elderly figure walked out of the doorway.

"Stop calling us children," young Makuta called. "And stop treating us like one too, you are not our father nor are we your youngest apprentices," He protested as he and young Ekimu chased after the elderly mask maker.

"We are his only apprentices, brother," Ekimu voiced.

Shoving Ekimu slightly, Makuta growled a response while Ekimu recovered and mentally chuckled at his brother's childish behaviour. After catching up with their master, they walked together as one, passing by many familiar and unfamiliar faces, all gathered in the great capital. Waving to some, Ekimu turned after feeling a slight tug on his arm and grinned sheepishly after seeing Makuta's scowl. "You shouldn't wave to people who you don't know, you never know if they are trying to use you to their advantage".

"Why would they try to use me?" Ekimu asked in honest confusion.

Makuta rolled his eyes and pointed at their teacher's back with his thumb. "It's not everyday that you see the top hermit mask maker travelling through the city, especially with his only two apprentices". As they followed behind their teacher, paying no attention to their surroundings, Makuta groaned, "Seriously, where is he taking us? We are wasting precious time that could be using for mask making instead".

"Calm down brother, I'm sure that he will show it to us in time," Ekimu smoothed.

Unconvinced, Makuta snorted and retorted, "Well, I hope that it is worth it then. If not, I'm going to demand that he shares all of his secret techniques to making masks worthy of his title, the 'top mask maker of all time'".

"Then, I'm sure this will enlighten you both," the old mask maker injected, causing his pupils to scramble to attention at his reply. Smiling wisely, he gestured to the door that a villager guard had just opened. "After all, it is not everyday that we can get a chance to visit the temple of light".

"You mean that we get a chance to see the prophecies that had been foretold long before its time?" Ekimu asked as surprise filling his every expression.

Pushing in front of his brother, Makuta added, his voice barely containing his excitement, "And possible recipes for great and powerful masks?"

"That will all depend on what we may discover today," their wise teacher answered. "Go on now," he encouraged, pushing the unlocked door open. "And remember, you may ask but, everything that you see and discover in there must be kept a secret. It is a part of the mask makers' code after all". His eager students nodded quickly as he spoke and quickly dashed inside through the brilliantly craved doors while their teacher thanked the guard outside.

Just barely inside, Ekimu stopped and stared at the grand room before him with his breath held in his throat while his brother rushed to its walls and began scrutinising them carefully. 'The room was exquisite' barely scratched the surface in describing the sight displaying in his eyes. Intricate cravings covered the walls, withholding many unspoken secrets and stories within them. The simple architecture of the temple of light's external appearance that he had seen several times before , did an injustice to the acute detailing of not only the words and pictures inscribed on the walls, but also to the faint lighted lines that were spread through the whole building. With the friendly glow of the lines, the possibly creepy room became more majestic yet, still displaying the wondrous and mysterious aura of the temple. The faint sunlight that had filtered through the windows was just a welcome accent to the whole interior. Ekimu slowly walked up to the walls, touching and viewing them in a gentle, amazed daze. One of the particular cravings however stood out to him and shattered his astonished, changing it to one of horror and shock.

It was the story of two mask maker brothers.

Feeling a hand on his shoulder, Ekimu looked over and met his master's kind but saddened eyes. Following his mater's gaze to the cravings, Ekimu timidly asked, "Is that…about us?"

Ekimu felt his master's grip tightened on his shoulder before a grim reply was given. "Unfortunately yes, however the prophecy given to me was incomplete, and whether this prophecy takes a turn for the better or worse, I cannot say".

Cold dread now filled Ekimu as he shook off his teacher's hand and ran towards his brother. _Makuta! I got to warn him. We could stop this, all of it and it never come to pass._ Snatching his brother's arm, Ekimu dragged him to the very wall, ignoring his brother's protests. Once at the wall, Ekimu shoved him towards it and hissed, "Look!" Makuta fell silent, his gaze following his brother's pointed finger to the cravings above. His eyes became wide and his jaw dropped. Ekimu watched with growing dread as Makuta's expression changed.

"Ekimu?" Makuta whispered.

"Yes?" he replied.

"Don't tell me that you believe this sort of junk".

 _What?_ Startled, Ekimu looked at his brother and said in horror upon gazing at his brother's hardened eyes, "You don't believe it?"

Makuta snorted and replied nonchalantly, "Yeah, I mean that whole prophecy thing is just a bunch of beast dung if you ask me". He waved dismissively at Ekimu whose fear and dread grew even larger.

"But, several previous prophecies have been fulfilled before, right down to the bone," Ekimu protested. "How can we ignore this?! We should take this as a warning or prepare for the things to come-"

"Ekimu," Makuta glared at his brother intensely, "All those other prophecies probably came true because of some lucky strike or something. Beside with so few of them, no wonder how none of them could be wrong at all".

"But," Ekimu protested.

"No Ekimu," Makuta stated firmly, "This is a bunch of beast dung and you are a fool for believing it". Softening at Ekimu's downcast look, Makuta formed a fist and nudged gently at his brother's shoulder. "And we aren't going to lose each other to anyone. I am going to be the greatest mask maker of them all and you 're going to right next to me, serving the people of Okoto the greatest masks that they have seen in all time". After gesturing to both him and his brother, Makuta pat Ekimu on his back and left, waving at him to read more recipes for ancient masks.

As Ekimu stared worryingly after his brother, his teacher spoke, "You were right in stating your worries about the prophecy".

Anger raged through Ekimu's body, causing him to clench his fists tightly. "Why?" he questioned the approaching figure behind him harshly. "Why didn't you tell us? If you had told us before, we could-"

"And what could have change, young one?" his teacher countered. "Can you guarantee that your brother's reaction could change because I told it to the both of you?" Ignoring his student's angry glare, he walked pass his pupil, saying "Come, there is something that you must see before we leave".

Still fuming, Ekimu narrowed his eyes and silently followed after his teacher, waiting to see what his master had to say. Upon arriving in another room, his teacher tapped the small pedestal inside before gesturing to walls. Not fully understanding the purpose of his mentor's silent instructions, Ekimu went up to the pedestal and read its cravings. Shocked looked at his teacher's once he finished before hurrying to the walls, reading through with immediate scrutiny. The elderly mask maker gave his student a few more moments before approaching him, asking, "So, how is it?"

"Terrible," Ekimu answered gravely. "Almost every single one of them ended in a tragedy, hardly any of them had found happiness or even a decent ending".

Nodding, his teacher added, "And all because their mask maker mentors or friends told them about their prophecy before their time to discover them".

"I don't understand," Ekimu voiced, lost and confusion and disbelief, "Why? Why did things end up the way they were or even worse off because they were told of their prophecy "

His teacher walked to the stairs, sat down and gestured to Ekimu to do the same. After Ekimu had settle, the elderly mask maker began, "As you know young Ekimu, only the mask makers are allowed to use the mask of time to see any approaching dangers coming in the future. However in doing so, they can also see possible events that would save Okoto, hence the fore-coming prophecies. It is the vow of every mask maker to reveal only what is needed and when it's needed and hide the rest". Raising a hand to silence the youngling, he continued, "This is not because we do not care for them or simply follow the way that fate may have given us. It is due to a much more important reason". Tapping on the side of his head, the elderly mask maker urged, "Think Ekimu, review what you read and learn".

Now really stumped, Ekimu thought back to the written tales that he had read so far. _Let's see, there was one about the ambitious mask maker who experimented too much with the elements to even realise the great damage that he caused until he himself was destroyed. This was due to his desire to explore and channel the elements themselves which increased even more as a desire to prove his mentor wrong despite his mentor's worried warning and the prophecy telling him otherwise. Another where a mask maker refused to do anything related to mask making as he felt that he was forced into his role due to his enormous talent and the prophecy which almost led to the downfall of Okoto. Plus the one where a Toa decided to ignore her duty because of the sacrifice needed to be made as told by the mask maker whom informed about her prophecy._ After Ekimu spent a few moments pondering, the elderly mask maker quietly observe as Ekimu become enlightened by something. Encouraging him to speak, Ekimu shyly answered, "They all reject their duty, their responsibilities, refusing to even heed or believe that it was true because it was told to them by someone, hence resulting in doubts or disbelief over their foretold future, and all of this was because they weren't ready to accept their duty, which in turn meant that they would have refused both unity and destiny".

The mask maker nodded in approval and replied, "That is correct. However, that answer is still incomplete. Many of these characters among these tales originally doubted the words of the person telling them despite their good-hearted intentions. They also were unhappy with their duty because they valued their desires and ambitions more than their duty. These traits are not harmful but, are dangerous, especially when they blind a person". Gesturing a story on the wall, the elderly mask maker gave the tale of ambitious mask maker who desired to channel the elements themselves, the first tale that Ekimu read. Following through his lesson, the elderly mask maker pointed out the tales that Ekimu had read on the walls, giving detailed summaries for each one. "And finally," he completed, "The stories where the characters heed these prophecies and completed their duties, unity and destiny. This did not only name them true heroes but, also people who have regained peace within themselves. We are very lucky that they were ready to accept their prophecy and in turn their destinies by willingly performing their duties, even if it's their final one. However, there were a few that should have remained unfulfilled, but became true by others instead of the originals".

Ekimu nodded, then paused as he took a few moments to absorb and understand everything. "Wait, I don't understand". Seeing his mentor raised an eyebrow, he looked down while still voicing his words, "I mean I understand from these stories that everyone is free to do as they please as well as to making their own decisions. But, what has that have to do with the code?"

Now understanding the youth's question, the elderly mask maker continued, taking two small stones in hand, "You see, it is like you and your brother. Today, I have taken both of you here to not only learn about the past but, your future too". As he positioned the stones and drew in the dust, he continued, "I believe that both of you were ready to learn about them and already I see the differences in your paths". Satisfied with his work, the elderly mask maker pointed at the two stones on the intertwining paths, "Right now, you and your brother share the same path. However". Moving the stones to a crossway, Ekimu's mentor pointed to where the paths had separated before shifting to the continuous intertwined paths, explaining, "Whether your paths will separate and leave each other or continue together is something I cannot tell or foresee. However, even though I have told you all of this, it will not matter if you do not heed my words". The elderly mask maker stood up and walked a few paces before stopping and looking at the ceiling above. "Similar to the code, I hope that my words too, do not only act as prevention and a warning, but also as a reminder. A reminder that true heroes are made by their choices be it with or without a guide to aid you in your times of need. After all, despite what others may say, the only person who is determining your own path to fulfil the prophecy or not is you".

The elderly mask maker slowly walked towards the exit, speaking while Ekimu's eyes trailed after him, "After all, I know what is written, whether it will come to pass depends on you".

 **Flashback ends:**

Stopping at the bottom of the pit, Ekimu briefly glanced behind him to see the Toa following close behind him. _Yes, my friends, the time has come to see if you will discover and accept your true destiny. And it will greatly sadden my heart to see all of you leave for stars._

* * *

Okay, now it is time for ranting time! (Please skip this if you do not wish to read or even enjoy rants)

When I first found out about the bionicle cancellation, it was 3 days ago and that was because I walked into a lego store looking for bionicle sets to buy. I was shocked, angry and frustrated at the state of things and how lego was handling the fandom response. But really overall, I was just sad to see it go, to it and its untapped potential go to waste. there was so much of it and bionicle G2 was just getting started.

Honestly, I just would love it if bionicle come back or if the bionicle lego team are given a chance to polish or remake the last part of the bionicle series as they originally planned. I mean it will be great and plus if they need an excuse, they can always use "expansion of the story arc" or "alter universes or reality'(hey, the comics like marvel and x-men, anime, shows like teenage mutant ninja turtles did that, why not bionicle?). I mean just imagine the possibilities(Internal fangirling commence!). Besides, I really want to enjoy the series that has brought me so much happiness and joy and most of all, share it with the others who want to try to enjoy it too, for a very long time. I mean I know the love and creativity for bionicle will never stop and we will never stop, sharing it by our wills and hearts. But, the prospect of discovering something new and watching it turn out even though it has the same core is exciting because each and every creation is something new and different, something to offer and share. This doesn't just apply to the official series, it also apply to fanworks too. And yes, it may be close to other people's ideas but, hey that's means that you are not alone, right? As my friends and I always love to say(as a half serious joke), "Great minds think alike!"

But, once it's gone, it's not just sad,, it's painful and definitely leaves a void in your heart. I don't believe that it is completely gone but, I believe that at this moment, that it has dimmed so much that people are loosing or lost their hope, and that is just as bad as saying or even thinking, let alone believing that it is gone. that pain is more than what anyone can describe, especially the people who help to create these gifts, these offers for both their own and others enjoyment(...not including me, I'm just venting right now).

Honestly, I believing that we don't need an official logo or product to create new and wonderful things. But, having something being called official is really like having an achievement unlocked or goal reached. It is not a must for a fandom to survive, but it's a wonderful feeling that we all get as fan who love and are inspired by this. That beautiful and wonderful feeling is something I want to share with my friends and family from both older, younger and the same generations which makes me sad that this is now gone because of bionicle cancellation.

And if bionicle does come back or continue, I want to at least introduce to them the joy of creating something through physical mean, because really I have seen a lot of people complain about younger generations focusing lot more online media games and such. Unfortunate to say that from my point of view, they are right. In fact, I find that we now especially with future generations focus so much on the new tech and virtual platforms that we forget about the physical one. Even though it seems easier and "safer" to give a child an Ipad or tablet and such, I would caution you to give it some thought, especially when your child starts interacting with the physical platform through a higher level of understanding and processing. Yes, some of us may complain that it is too hard, too painful or too difficult, but, isn't that how life is. Life gives you some ups and downs, very painful moments, yet very happy moments too. Really, just giving the whole package and process of pain, happiness and loads of other emotions to creating and well, life in general..., just in very small bites. I believe that everyone has series of peaks and lows to tell that involves their passions, hobbies, life struggles, family, dedication , just basically life.

So, if bionicle or any toy lines comes back(hell even physical activities for that matter), I really encouraged to give it a chance and share this happiness and joy we gain with others, because I believe, especially during this period, that balance is always an important key to life.

In fact, I think that is what bionicle was missing from its equation, the inability or extreme unfortunate lack of sharing or giving younger generations a chance to try and discover something through physical means like playing and making the own creations through their toys. I am a firm believer that great stories sell and always gives the best sales. However, if there is a lack of joy in playing or creating something out of these toys, especially amplified by a lack of showing them(at least, from what I have observed). Of course bionicle will never survive as an official toy line series against other majorly advertised toy line series.

Anyway, I am now done with this rant, so thank you for reading this long vent of mine and I hope that you can enjoy the future bionicle G2 fanfics created by yours truly. Well, at least when I get inspired and have the time to write and upload them of course(And when I feel like it too *Evil grin* Ha, yes, shameless am I. 8D)

 **P.s.**

All these stories we technically a way for me to vent, so yeah in a way, I am still venting and yeah, my rants aren't over!(oops! "-_-)

Plus, you don't have to agree with what I came up with though. After this is headcanon territory where everyone can come up with their own ideas and present them (or debate them to the point of no return. ...He, he, hee *Fake innocence concealing a malicious aura* Now, let me go and cry in one corner about not being able to buy the bionicle sets just because I want to get them during a Christmas sale.


End file.
